game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler
Biography Tyler is a recurring/main character in GBM Series. He is a 15 year old Battle Monsters player. He was first introduced in Episode 2, as Cody's opponent. Tyler played powerfully using his Alien Deck, but Cody ended up winning. After this, he appears and occasionally battles in multiple episodes, but at a lesser extant than the main characters. He is a fellow classmate to Cody and Carl. Originally, Tyler's role in the series was a minor/recurring character. But as the series goes on, he eventually becomes a main character and a member of the Gang. Personality Tyler is a rather snobby, greedy, and inconsiderate boy. He says things to others sometimes without thinking of how he may affect others. Though he is like this, he is also a respectable and mannerable young boy. He is an honorable GBM player, preferring to concentrate and focus rather than trash talk opponents and act arrogant. He also believes that "every card counts", just like Cody. Relationships With Others Cody Originally Tyler had no care for Cody, and only battled Cody for the first time only to try and win his Destiny Hero cards. But as the series goes on, Tyler begins to develop some liking for Cody. When Cody is defeated by Aston in Episode 9, in Episode 10 Tyler tells Cody, that, unlike many other people, he does not care if Cody lost, and reassured him that he was still an ally. Cody seemed happy about this, but then Tyler goes on to say he will only continue to be Cody's friend if Cody pays him. Cody is outraged, but pays. When Cody does pay Tyler, Tyler turns out to be a somewhat loyal and somewhat kind/supportive friend, going out of his way to stop Dexter and Kyle from stealing Cody's cards. He even invites Cody to he, Dexter and Rex's 3 way battle, and even promises to make sure Dexter and Kyle don't try to steal Cody's cards again. Further onwards in the series, Tyler becomes a friend to Cody, and be's Cody's friend/ally without being payed. Carl Although interaction between them has been limited, they seem to be on good terms. After Carl's recent behavior towards Cody, Tyler seems to develop some disliking for him, but generally tries to stay neutral. Tyler's Battles Tyler's Deck Tyler's deck mainly consist of Alien type cards, with a few generic ATK and DEF support cards as well. So far, Tyler's deck is: *Alien Warrior *Super Club *Enraged Alien Warrior *Alien Swordmaster *Alien UltraSword *Alien King *Sword of Faith *Outerspace Dragon *Universe *Life Regeneration *5 Cards. *3 Cards. *New Hand *Double Draw Strategies and Skills Tyler's main GBM strategy is Aggresive. With his Aggressive Deck, he always tries to quickly summon powerful Alien-type monsters very quickly to the field, and even further improve their strength with his Increase cards. With this strategy, he tries to eliminate an opponent's HP very quickly and in high numbers. But often, his strategy receives great resistance when others use the same or similar strategies. His deck is also noticeably lacking in Ability cards, especially ones that do something other than making his monsters stronger. He does have a few, but only a small numbers. While he does often struggle in battles, he can very much hold his own, and is generally a decent-good player.